It's bound to happen
by littlemissk19
Summary: Levi is watching over Eren who has to be kept in the dungeon for safety reasons. He gets turned on by watching Eren sleep. Things lead to things and stuff happens. ErenxLevi. Yaoi (boy/boy) and smut
1. Levi

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters.

**Levi POV**

I am sitting on a hard, very uncomfortable chair.

_Ever since we moved back to the former HQ, Eren is to be watched every night. He has to sleep in the dungeon because that is the only place we can restrain him if he turns titan._

_Thankfully there is a chair provided for whoever is watching him. They made a smart choice in giving a hard chair with no armrests, similar to a chair you would find in a dining room. That way no one can fall asleep during their watch. Unfortunately for me though, this means that it is very difficult to get into a comfortable position when I desperately need to jerk off._

Tch I can't sit on the floor because it's too dirty. I guess I'll have to do my best with the chair. It's not like I don't have something to look at that will help me get off quickly.

The way that Eren sleeps all sprawled out with the blankets haphazardly thrown to the side, almost halfway off the bed is quite a turn on. Espescially since he only sleeps in his briefs, and apparently occasionally has wet dreams like tonight. Which is slightly surprising to me considering the only thing he seems to think about is killing titans.


	2. Eren

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters.

**Eren POV**

It's so warm. I open my eyes to see why, to find that I'm in my bed constricted by my blankets. I shake my head to clear it and throw the blankets off to the side. Levi is standing there.

How he manages to look so sexy while wearing his normal clothes with an added bandana on his head is beyond me. All I know is that he is giving me that look, the one that says "I want you so badly right now." Who am I to deny what my superior wants.

So I crawl over and he kneels beside the bed, reaching out to stroke me through my briefs. Ah that feels good. When he slips his hand inside to touch me, I give a short moan. A thought passes through my head, 'Is this real?'

When he gives my shaft a long hard stroke I stop thinking. I can only feel what his hand is doing, can only look at the image he is presenting me. I am so close to coming. The pleasure is building in intensity and I buck against his hand. Finally it's enough to give me my release.

I feel satisfied, but my hand feels sticky. Why does my hand feel this way? My head is confused trying to piece together a puzzle that just doesn't want to fit. I shuffle over closer to Levi wanting to cuddle and hoping that he can disperse the fuzziness taking over me.

I'm so close to Levi, almost touching now, but there is a sensation of falling.

"Ouch." My head hurts. It must've hit the floor first. I grab my head, as that is usually what one does when one gets hurt. I feel something grossly slimy and sticky and that's when my head clears.


	3. Levi 2

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters.

**Levi** **POV**

It looks like I will be getting a show. I smirk slightly. This is going to be good. As he reaches inside his briefs I slide my pants down just enough to be able to grasp my erection. Watching him stroke himself I can see his penis, which makes me even harder.

I time my strokes to his. Eren. Eren. Eren. My eyes close. My hand feels amazing. He's kneeling before me; but imagining him is too much. I let out a quiet hiss when the pressure reaches its peak. I feel like my head is floating in the clouds, but only for a moment. The orgasm subsides and I feel rejuvenated. Wait. There's still the chair digging into my back. Groaning slightly I shift to find a more comfortable position. What I would give to be in that bed with Eren.

I look over to Eren. Bad idea. I can feel myself stirring again. What kind of idiot makes that arousing of a face when he comes? It's so frustrating. I came once that should be enough. At this rate I will run out of the tissues I brought for myself.

I look up again when I hear a thud. Eren has shuffled his way off the bed. From the way he said ouch to the way he is holding his head, I'm assuming he fell headfirst.

**Sorry for taking so long to update. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Eren 2

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters.

**Eren POV**

I sit up slowly trying to soothe my aching head. Looking down at my hand I can confirm my suspicion. It had been a dream. A dream that felt incredibly real but still a dream nonetheless.

Why do I feel so disappointed? I should not be having these kinds of thoughts toward the Corporal. My mind is set on proving me wrong though. It's trying to justify everything that had just happened. Think about something else!

Isn't there supposed to be someone guarding me? I look around. Oh no. It's Levi himself sitting in the chair. I glance away, immediately looking down to the floor. My cheeks flare up with heat. Something seems off about him but I can't really see much considering we are in a darkened area. I dare to look back up. Woah. I can't be dreaming now can I?

I don't want to look away or even blink; scared that if I do I won't be able to see Levi like this. He is sitting on the chair but more slouched down than I have ever seen him. His pants and briefs are around his thighs and his hand is rested near his shaft. I can't stop staring. He is bigger than I am. What?! How can a guy smaller than me have a bigger cock? That's so unfair.

"Enjoying the view Jaeger?"

**Thanks for the feedback vakiromi! This chapter is dedicated to you since I was able to write it because of your kind words. Also for the next bit I haven't decided whether to continue with Eren's POV or if I should switch again. What would you like to see next?**


	5. Eren 3

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters.

**Eren's POV**

"Sir, yes sir!" Out of reflex I stand up and salute.

"Well, then you can take care of this for me." I look to where he is pointing at his erection. He wants me to do that for him? I've never done that for another guy before. It can't be that difficult though.

"I-I'll do my best sir." He unlocks the door and walks in. I rush over to him as he reaches the bed. I can't wait; this might lead to my dream coming true. Though he isn't wearing his bandana. Nervously I extend my arm to firmly grasp his shaft. His quiet gasp seems to signify approval. With that I start moving my hand up and down, occasionally teasing the head.

I look up wanting to see his face and am met with a very arousing view. Levi is leaning back on his arms with his head dropped back. I really want to kiss him right now. No don't think about kissing him. Concentrate. To get over the urge I look back down, watching myself jack him off. I can see the pre-cum at the tip of his erection. I wonder what it tastes like.

Tilting my head forward I stick out my tongue. Quickly I lick the pre-cum off the head of his shaft. His sudden groan and hand pulling at my hair surprise me. I like that I can make him react like that. I want more. I open my mouth and only put the tip of him in. Slowly I swirl my tongue around his slit and gradually swallow him, until I can fit no more.

From my position I can't really see much but I know that he is looking at me. Watching me. I look up as best as I can while his cock is still in my mouth. Our eyes meet. His eyes look hungry and slightly wild. The light flush on his cheeks is even better looking than I had imagined. I moan when he pulls on my hair; I release him, my mouth making a popping sound in the process.

"Brat, who said you could do that?"

**I'm so excited that I finished this chapter. I had a momentary block at the beginning trying to figure out how to word things. But I managed as you can see. Apparently I like leaving cliffhangers too. So sorry about that. Please don't forget to review!**


	6. Levi 3

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters.

**Levi POV**

"You told me to take care of your little problem…sir."

I realize that I had told him to do that but if he had continued for much longer I would have embarrassed myself. When he had looked at me with my cock in his mouth, it made me feel very possesive. I wanted nothing more than to shove him down and have my way with him.

"Little problem? There's nothing little about it." I reach out and grab his hand, forcing him to grasp my cock while my hand covers his. I make us stroke together and he groans. I can tell he is getting aroused from this. Does he like dirty talk? I am curious.

"Do you know what I want to do to you with this cock?" He shivers when I lean forward and whisper in his ear. "I want to put it in your tiny little ass hole and make you scream with pleasure and pain." He is visibly panting now. I let go of him and move to the middle of the bed. "What do you want Eren? Do you want me to have sex with you?"

I hope he says yes.

"What will you do if I say no?" He's a cheeky little bastard. I decide it's best to tell the truth. "Then none of this ever happened, and I go sit in that chair and guard you. I don't want you to be unwilling. This has to be mutual." If I force myself on him and he doesn't want it, I could be putting the whole squad in danger. He needs to trust me.

"I don't…"

**Mwahaha I'm leaving a cliffhanger again :) I'm not sorry this time either xD Anyways please don't forget that I love receiving reviews. **


	7. Eren 4

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters.

**Eren POV**

"I don't…I don't want you to stop!" The way he had spoken into my ear was really enticing. I don't think I could have even said no. Besides having him here infront of me was way better than any dream. "I have some lube here."

"…Aren't you prepared." My face goes red. It's not as if I had planned this! I only use it when I wake up with a morning erection. "Well then Jaeger, since you want it so badly." He grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me into a bruising kiss.

It is most definitely not his first time kissing someone. Oh god he really knows how to use his tongue. I kiss back fervently and he lightly bites my bottom lip. I need more. I grab his shirt and try to take it off. I'm met with no success. He breaks away breathing heavily and starts to strip.

I can see that he is covered in bruises from the 3D gear; I want to kiss every inch of them. That will come later though. Right now I have a more urgent need rising. Watching him strip for me makes me so hard, even if he's not trying to put on a show.

"You. Strip. Now." I obey him right away. There is a sense of urgency that can't be denied. When we are both naked and on the bed he pulls me to him again. My face is right next to his. "Jaeger do you want me to prep you or do you know how to do it yourself?"

In response I grab the lube and pass it to him. I only have the slightest idea of what happens during sex between men. It isn't really something I think about constantly. Except with Levi. He's in my thoughts a lot. Not always sexual though. Wait why am I getting sidetracked? I finally get a chance to be with the corporal and all I'm doing is thinking. Oh!

He effectively stops my thoughts with a thrust from a lube-covered finger. It doesn't feel bad but it doesn't really feel good either. It's just…weird. He adds another finger. He said earlier that he was going to make me scream with pain and pleasure, but it doesn't even hurt. I wonder how he's going to achieve that.

When he finally adds a third finger I wince a little. Okay, I admit that was unexpected.

**I totally meant to put this up last night sorry! Anyways tell me what you think so far. Also this is the longest chapter yet :) Next chapter comes to the good part. Not that all this was bad or anything :P**


	8. Eren 5

I do not own Attack on Titan or any characters.

**Eren POV**

I feel almost satisfied with Levi's fingers thrusting into me, but knowing that there is something bigger and better is making me impatient.

"Just put it in already!" He takes his fingers out and I can immediately feel the loss. He turns me around and pushes my face into the mattress, raising my hips in the air in the process. I can hear the sound of him putting lube on himself so I turn my head to look at him. He has a slight frown on his face.

"Next time we are not doing this without a condom." His statement confuses me for a second. There is going to be a next time?! Does this mean that we are boyfriends or something? My heart races at the very idea.

I can feel and see him at the entrance of my ass. "This is going to hurt." Levi needs to wipe that smirk off his face. He starts pushing inside and that is definitely bigger than three fingers. God that is so painful, much more so than I was expecting. He gets the tip inside and jerks forward a little more.

"NO! STUPID CORPORAL! THAT HURTS STOP!" I need to relax and him moving makes it hard to do that. Thankfully he gets the hint and stops. Now that he isn't moving and creating friction I can feel myself relaxing and accepting the new intrusion inside. "It's okay, you can move now." He takes this oppurtunity and slowly encases the rest of his cock in my ass.

"The first time is generally the most painful. Also your ass is so tight I can't help but want to move right away." I don't care anymore about the pain. It was worth it. The feeling of being completely full is strange but not in a bad way.

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I am in Japan on vacation so the next chapter might be a little while as well. In the next chapter or two it will probably be finished. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story.**


End file.
